The New Prophecy
by Half-Blood Warrior Kitty
Summary: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, & foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. The next great prophecy has been spoken, and Percy, about to turn 17, fears what it means for him.
1. I Have A Dark Dream

The New Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Nico, Thalia, The Olympians, May or Luke Castellan. However, the other Luke mentioned (the young one), Maya, Nina, and Ada belong to me. They are ©'d.

______________________________________________________________________

**Percy's POV**

I Have A Dark Dream

Normally, when I go to Camp Half-Blood, it's under attack, battered, or is sustaining heavy battle losses. This year, however, was thankfully different.

It all started when we saved the world…long story.

The cabins we started building last year were coming along great. I picked out the new Hades cabin right away. It was a shiny black obsidian color, with a skull over the door and green fire that burned 24/7.

I passed the Big House, and I remembered our Oracle. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had taken the Oracle of Delphi in, and she could now recite prophecies.

Suddenly, what looked like a white horse galloped from the strawberry patches.

I smiled. "Hi, Chiron." His human torso blended into a graceful white stallion- a centaur. Today, his quiver was slung over a T-shirt that read, 'Party Ponies: Camp Half-Blood Tour.'

"Good to see you again, Percy. The construction has been going swimmingly. We have some new campers, so there will be a Claiming tonight at the campfire."

"See you there then. I'm going to unpack."

I made my way down to the cabins. As I passed Cabin Six, the Athena cabin, I looked inside for my girlfriend, Annabeth. I couldn't see her, but I was sure she was there. I walked on to Cabin Three; my cabin. As the only son of Poseidon in centuries, I had Cabin Three all to myself.

I unpacked all of my things. My Minotaur horn from my first summer at camp went on a hook. Next to it went my bronze shield that my half-brother Tyson made for me. The conch shell sounded, and I raced out to go to dinner.

______________________________________________________________________

At the pavilion, Annabeth smiled at me. She was sitting with her siblings at the Athena table. I slowly went to my table, where I sat alone. A few tables over sat Nico di Angelo. He grinned at me as he tapped his silver skull ring.

The pavilion had been expanded since last summer, so that all of the tables could fit. After the ceremonial toast and sacrifice to the gods of Olympus, Chiron had an announcement.

"Greetings, one and all, to Camp Half-Blood. We have new campers this year, so immediately after dinner, there will be a campfire and something new. A Claiming. We will also be playing Capture the Flag this Saturday, so choose your alliances wisely!"

______________________________________________________________________

I sat next to Annabeth at the campfire. Our furry friend, Grover, was probably busy being a Lord Of The Wild somewhere, so we shrugged it off. I picked out three familiar faces in the newcomers.

"Hey, Micah! Tara! Katie! Over here!" I called. Micah, Tara, and Katie were kids of Hermes; I had promised the god I would get them to camp safely. Micah, from Wisconsin, was thirteen, and Tara and Katie, the twins from LA, were eleven. They smiled nervously at me as they walked to the front of the campfire.

There were about ten new kids. Chiron called out; "May the gods always claim their children. May the time be now." He turned to Micah. "You shall begin. Name?"

"Micah Stewart."

A caduceus appeared over his head. "Hermes," Chiron exclaimed. The caduceus also appeared over Tara and Katie. Chiron nodded. "Travis? Can you take these three?"

The Claiming went on. There were two kids of Apollo, one of Ares, one of Aphrodite, and two kids of Demeter.

Last was a small girl. The kid was about twelve, and her black hair was tied back into a ponytail. She had a delicate-looking face, but her fierce green eyes told you that she was not to be judged by her looks.

"Name?"

"Nina Rogers."

The whole camp looked on as a green-blue light appeared above little Nina's head. It soon solidified into… a trident. "Poseidon," Chiron said.

"Percy? Your mouth dropped about three inches…" Annabeth pointed out.

"Nina, you can go sit with Percy," Chiron pointed

The little girl walked over to me. "So you're my half-brother?" Her voice was tiny and warm. She smiled. "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you." Nina sat down on the floor at my feet. I caught myself thinking, _I already have a half-sister; Rose. I do NOT need another one._

Annabeth turned around and mouthed to me; _She's so cute!_

I made a face at her.

______________________________________________________________________

"So, uh, Nina…"

I was showing Nina Rogers around Cabin Three. My bunk was closest to the far wall. "Where do you want to…put your things?" This was more awkward than the time a stray pizza guy wandered into camp and nearly got scorched by the climbing wall or trampled by the pegasi or something.

Nina stepped over to a bed on the opposite side of the cabin near the door. "This'll be fine." She sat down with her bags and smiled at me. "I'm from Miami. My mom is a skipper on the _Neptune_, her father's boat, so I guess that's where dad found her. Where are you from?"

"New York City."

"Center of the universe…" Nina muttered. "What's it like?"

I blinked. "It, uh, never sleeps?"

Nina giggled. "I've heard the rumors. Ever seen a show on Broadway? My mama took me once. We saw Wicked."

"No, I've never been."

"You really should sometime. Maybe my mama will take you, 'kay?"

I couldn't help smiling at that. "Yeah. That'd be cool."

______________________________________________________________________

That night, I was reminded how much I hate demigod dreams.

Nico di Angelo was climbing a mountain. Eventually, he reached a point where a door was etched into the wall. He touched his Stygian iron sword to the wall, which opened up. Nico then called a greeting inside.

A girl came out, her appearance distorted by the shadows and darkness. "Good to see you. Any news?"

Nico hesitated. "You should probably sit down first."

He told the story of the battle for Olympus, including the prior events, like Beckendorf's death, but he stopped when he got up to where Luke Castellan died.

"Go on," the girl prompted. She had shown distress at Beckendorf's death, but now she seemed nervous.

"In the end, to destroy Kronos, Luke had to puncture his Achilles spot, which destroyed Kronos and saved Olympus, but…it killed him as well." He looked up at the older girl. "Hermes was distraught."

There was silence for a while.

"So he's really gone?" A pang of sadness welled up in her throat.

Nico nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault…but my baby brother…gone…just like that…" She shook her head. "Maybe you should get back to camp."

"But you-"

"I'll be fine. Go. Come back soon."

Nico trudged off down the hill. The girl watched him leave, then turned tail and raced back into her cave; tears streaming down her face.

______________________________________________________________________

I figured I had about two minutes until Nico got back, so, carefully as not to wake Nina, I snuck out of my cabin to greet him.


	2. My Girlfriend Gets A Flamethrower

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO. Read the last chapter's disclaimer if you want to see what actually IS mine.

______________________________________________________________________

My Girlfriend Gets A Flamethrower

It was quiet… _**too**_ quiet…

The kid just appeared out of nowhere. He slid out of the darkness; shadow travel, I knew. I leaned in the doorway of his cabin.

Nico's head was down. He walked near me and reached his hand out to push the door open. He hit my stomach instead. I watched, amused, as his eyes widened and his head snapped up. "Um...hi, Percy. I was just…"

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Nico answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Really? I heard you climbed a mountain and talked to someone."

Nico blinked. "How did you-?"

"Never mind how I know. Who was she? And do not say Bianca," I added. I knew better than that.

Nico sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do. I was up in Maine. The girl's name is Ada. I found her a while ago, and I've been bringing her news."

"So you're a spy?"

"No. She used to go to camp too, and she just wants to know what's up here."

I was confused. "You are going to tell Annabeth about this."

Nico looked as if that would be the worst possible thing in the world. "N-no," he stuttered. "You don't get it! If Annabeth hears about this, she'll kill someone!"

"Hears about what?"

We whirled around to see Annabeth in her pajamas. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she looked confused.

"Nico found someone up in Maine." If Nico wasn't going to tell, then I was probably going to get it wormed out of me anyway.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

Nico groaned. "Her name is Ada, and she says she knows you."

It was kind of hard to describe Annabeth's reaction after that.

First, she blinked as if she didn't hear Nico.

Then, her eyes widened, and her face froze as if she was in Antarctica.

Last, she screamed, "YOU FOUND HER?" and started cursing at Nico in Ancient Greek. She ran back to a cabin and came back with a flamethrower from the Hephaestus guys. I didn't think she'd be serious enough to turn it on, but, hey, I've been wrong before. Annabeth turned on the flamethrower and aimed the thing at Nico.

His eyes widened as he backed away.

I wasn't worried, because I could douse it whenever I wanted.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" Annabeth shouted.

"E-everything that's b-been h-happening," Nico stammered.

"HER BROTHER IS DEAD! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TOLD HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW UNSTABLE SHE'S GOING TO BE NOW?"

If I had waited any longer, we'd have a BBQ'd Nico on our hands, and a very angry Lord of the Dead, so Nico was lucky that I chose that moment to spray Annabeth and the flamethrower with water.

"Just chill, okay?" I said to my feuding friends.

I heard a galloping coming from the Big House. "What's going on here?"

Before I could say anything, Annabeth burst out, "Why don't you ask the rat?" She pointed to Nico and stormed off to her cabin.

Chiron raised an eyebrow at Nico. "I found someone up in Maine. She used to go here, and she wanted news." Nico whimpered.

Chiron blinked. "What was her name?"

"A-Ada."

The old centaur's eyes widened. "Thank you, Nico. You can go back to bed now."

Nico nodded, too exhausted to argue, and slid through the door.

"Percy? Can you come with me please?"

**Sorry so short! Longer chapter later. It gets a LOT more interesting, I promise!**


	3. NOTICE: READ PLEASE NOT DISCONTINUING

Hey all! Half-Blood Warrior Kitty here!

Okay, my inbox has had a lot of stuff about this story, and I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten to continue it in a year. ^^; Seriously, sorry!

But, I AM still thinking about it, and am in the middle of the 3rd chapter. However, while I was at camp, the computer I was writing it on crashed, and my dad has yet to save the file. D:

I AM going to continue this story; a lot's been going on recently.

Thank you all for paying attention to this…Every time I see an email regarding The New Prophecy, it reminds me to continue with the story.

I promise, you'll see more activity from me relatively soon!

-HBWK


End file.
